


【授權翻譯】Don't Teach Children Things (They Use It Against You)

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Sibling Bonding, 中文翻譯, 惡作劇, 授權翻譯, 蝙蝠家, 調皮傑森
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: “有一個關於天堂島的包裹要給你。”“請告訴我那不是輪胎。”
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Alfred Pennyworth, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Teach Children Things (They Use It Against You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951281) by [etymology_of_etymology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology). 



> 原作者：  
> 這篇是我另一篇[Hiding Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940814)的續集。
> 
> 譯者：  
> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。
> 
> 前一篇文的中文翻譯版本請見[【授權翻譯】Hiding Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178225)

“有一個關於天堂島的包裹要給你。”

“請告訴我那不是輪胎。”

“Artemis送來的。”

“是個輪胎。”

“我會想知道什麼嗎？ ”聽起來她真的很努力不去嘲笑他。

“不要教孩子東西。”

現在她甚至不再試圖掩飾她的笑聲。“這是否恰好與在瞭望塔發生的事情有關？ ”

“Carter和O'Brian甚至沒有試圖阻止他。”

“我聽說他們還給你講了個笑話。”她說。

Bruce歎了口氣，“他們做到了。”

“那是一首聖誕歌。”

“嗯。”

“他們為自己感到驕傲。”

Bruce呻吟著，Diana又笑了起來。

“二十分鐘後見。”她掛斷電話時發出喀嗒一聲。

沒錯，Diana今晚要過來吃晚餐。由於現在高譚有這麼多義警，Alfred開始堅持所有人一起吃晚餐。然而所有孩子們的時間表互相衝突，他們幾乎不可能同時出現在家庭聚餐上，但是在有客人－尤其是神力女超人－的時候，他們通常會擠出時間。

Bruce聽到開著的門傳來輕輕的敲門聲，抬起頭看，Cass站在門口。

“Diana？”她問。

“是的，她說她二十分鐘後到。”

“輪胎呢? ”現在Cass笑得合不攏嘴了。為什麼整個英雄團體要嘲笑他的困境？

“請告訴你哥哥不要再折磨他可憐的父親了。”

Cass笑著走開了，過了一會兒，他聽到Dick喊道: “ B ! ”

“我在辦公室裡，Dick。”他喊道。

“嗨，Bruce。”Dick一邊說一邊漫步走進來。

“嘿，你什麼時候來的？”

“就在幾分鐘前，Damian在哪裡？ ”

“在朋友家，Jason和Duke去接他了。”

“Damian有朋友嗎？”Tim經過時假裝吃驚地問。

“友善點，Timmy。”Dick回過頭來喊道。“他們兩個都去了? ”他轉向Bruce問道。

“Duke想在考試前多練習駕駛。我只是希望Jason不要用這個機會來藏更多的輪胎。”

Dick哼了一聲，一屁股坐在沙發上。“順便問一句，事情怎麼樣了? ”

“ 天堂島。”

Dick困惑地呆住了。“什麼—”他開始說。Bruce能夠看出Dick準確地理解了他所表達的意思。他的臉上綻放出燦爛的笑容，眼睛閃閃發光。（當他還是個孩子的時候，總是擺出那副表情，最後Bruce會同意停下來吃冰淇淋。 _只是別告訴阿爾弗雷德。_ ）

“不可能，” Dick輕聲說，“他不可能這樣做。”他聽起來對Bruce表達的意思印象深刻。

“他確實做了，Diana剛剛打電話給我。”

”他是如何－”

“顯然是他的朋友Artemis送來的。”

Dick若有所思地說： “接下來他可能會把它們扔進幻影區。”。

“Dick，我 _懇求_ 你不要給他出主意。”

Dick笑了。

“我在這裡沒有盟友。” Bruce嚴肅地說。

“Richard！ ” Damian的聲音穿過宅邸，接著是沉重的腳步聲。對於一個一輩子都在偷偷摸摸訓練的人來說，Damian肯定走了不少路。

“哦，聽起來他們回來了。”Dick跳起來，回頭看著Bruce。“你來嗎？”

“嗯，等我一下。” Bruce從椅子上站起來，跟著兒子走出房間。


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在與Diana共進晚餐之前，我環顧四周，看看其他一些孩子在做什麼。

“我不知道你要怎麼做才能超過這個。” Duke說。

“我總是可以送一個輪胎到 Oa。” Jason說道。

”事實上七燈裡有沒有任何－ ”

“嘿，” Jason插嘴道，“你有點偏左了。”

Duke把車開回直線。“七燈裡 _實際上_ 有任何一個人願意幫你嗎? ”

Jason哼了一聲。“有些人可能會，但我認為他們大多數人正練習做一個 _負責任的成年人_ ，” Jason在空中做了一個引號，“在現在這個階段。”

Duke搖了搖頭。“你認為Bruce會千方百計地去 Oa 把它奪回來嗎? ”

Jason咯咯地笑了。“哦，可能吧。” Jason敲了敲時速表。“你的時速是多少? ”

“嗯。” Duke掃了一眼。“現在是二十五。”

“那限速是多少? ”

“三十，我想。”

“所以你可以把它再提高一點。”

Duke加快了速度。“Dick和我一起開車的時候會用信號雙關語。”他說。

“該死。”

“什麼? ”

“我想這麼做。”

**...**

“Richard回來了嗎? ” Damian一邊繫上安全帶，一邊問道。

“我們回來的時候，他可能已經到家了。”當他們開車離開時，Jason向Damian出來的那間房子揮手。“你的遊戲約會如何? ”

“這不是一個 _遊戲約會，_ _Todd_ 。” Jason回頭看了Damian一眼。那孩子字面意義上的撅著嘴、雙臂交叉。坐在Jason身邊的Duke努力不笑出聲來。

“那你的 _不是_ 遊戲約會如何? ”

“我想還不錯。”他說。

“ _我想還不錯_ 。” Jason故意以一種高音模仿道。

Damian踢了Jason的椅背一腳。

“你們兩個能不能不要在我開車的時候試圖殺死對方? ”

“這是很好的練習，Thomas，”Damian說，“你永遠不知道你的乘客什麼時候會想要殺死對方。”

“我真的不想知道你是怎麼學會開車的。” Duke說。

“我敢打賭這就像Indiana Jones的汽車追逐場景。”

Damian又踢了一下 Jason的椅背。

**...**

Cass探頭看進廚房。

“Cassandra小姐，” Alfred頭也不抬地說，“我希望你明白，如果你來這兒，我會請你幫忙做飯。”

“無聊，”她說，“我想幫忙。”

Alfred舉起一把湯匙遞給Cass。“那麼，親愛的，你準備好烤麵包了嗎? ”

Tim晃進來時，Cass正在烤麵包上抹大蒜。

在Alfred來得及開口前，Tim就舉手投降。“我來幫忙了。”

“這樣的話，Tim少爺，你把水果放在起司蛋糕上面如何? ”

“知道了，Alfie。” Tim從冰箱裡拿出起司蛋糕，開始做事。

“Diana把輪胎帶來了，”Cass說。“她已經打給Bruce了。”

“是的，” Tim歡呼道。“這一定會非常滑稽。”

Alfred發出了“hmph”的一聲。“在我看來，Bruce老爺沒有資格抱怨他的孩子們讓他經歷的任何胡鬧。”

“好吧，” Tim說。“ B在他叛逆期（rebellious phase）做過最瘋狂的事情是什麼? ”

“ _階段（_ _phase_ _）_ 這個詞意味著已經結束。”

“那到目前為止最瘋狂的事情呢？” Cass問道。她開始把番茄和羅勒舀到烤麵包上。

Alfred對她挑了挑眉毛，這讓Cass和Tim情不自禁地咯咯笑了起來。

“Richard! ”Damian跑過廚房，蹦蹦跳跳地上了樓。緊接著傳來Dick的一聲“Oof”，因為Damian在走廊猛地撞上了他。Alfred放棄般地歎了一口氣，但事實上聲音裡幾乎充滿喜愛。

Jason在附近吹了一聲短哨。“Ace、Titus，”他叫道。“散步的時間到了。”當兩隻大狗走過大廳時，其上的項圈叮噹作響。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 我本來打算在這一章結束，但是後來我決定刪掉最後一部分，創建第三章。
> 
> 譯者：  
> 初一快樂！  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 我決定為此寫更多章節，所以...
> 
> 譯者：  
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
